


To feel human

by BunnysBees



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Mami and Madoka are mentioned but dont really do anything, Oneshot, Self-Reflection, disturbing imagery, rotting bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnysBees/pseuds/BunnysBees
Summary: Dreams are a strange thing
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	To feel human

The mist was deep and ceaseless, and Sayaka couldn’t remember when she entered it, or where she was walking from for that matter. Everything in sight looked menacing over the endless coat of white. Despite how thick it felt, it was thin in her lungs and caused her to take shallow breaths. 

She raised the blue-tinted lantern higher (when did she get a lantern? It felt important) attempting to see more than a foot in front of her. Chairs were spaced out in random spots, big thick velvet ones. Hundreds of them had been scattered, some were still in perfect condition while others were toppled over with fluffy insides pouring out onto the wet grass. 

“You look so lost. Come sit with me” 

The voice was weak and sounded dehydrated, but it was familiar. It was her voice. 

“Hurry, you don’t have much time. You do know that right?” 

The smell of rot protruded from whatever imposter was behind her. Sayaka’s stomach-churned from the revulsed sight. Her blue eyes were locked with only one raw bloodshot eye.

The other Sayaka was tossed into a broken-down chair rotting away. It had been deceased for a long time, long enough for rigor mortis to have finished.

Clumps of bloody hair had fallen out all around and stuck to the dampened grass. Her flesh was rotten and her foul skin still had fresh blood dripping down her decayed body. Her uniform had blood splotches and tears. Her skin in ruin had a gaping hole in her cheek. Laying near was a flower bed. Her left arm lay there, surrounded by a repulsive puddle of blood and maggots tearing at the rotting skin. 

Sayaka tightened her eyes. She put her hands through her hair and shook her head; “Oh god… please stop”

She could barely utter a word, a whisper at most.

The corpse stared back at her. Jet black eyes along with an empty smile.

Trembling, Sayaka slowly moved and sat down in the chair across from it. If she listens to what it says, this nightmare will be over right? She can wake up and have pancakes with her girlfriend, and go to school with her friends like every other day. The seat was wet and soaked the back of her skirt. She never wanted to be dreaming more in her life.

She took a deep breath. 

“What the hell do you want?” 

Its lips were so chapped, it’s a wonder it could speak.

“Do you not recognize me?” It croaked. 

Sayaka stared at it. Maybe if she stares at it long enough, it’ll start looking normal. What’s the word? She’ll be desensitized? She wanted to swallow her fear more than anything. 

“I’m you,” it’s crooked smile grew wicked, “or more precisely, I’m everything you lost.” 

A silence fell between them. She could swear she heard dripping, but she didn’t want to know what it could be from. 

“I’m the human part of you that was left behind. The future you gave up. All those days as an adult you know you’ll never reach,”

A drop of blood dripped out of the hole in its cheek as a maggot crawled out and plopped onto its lap, 

“I’m the human body you left behind.”

Sayaka almost heaved at its words. Knots tightened in her stomach. She hated the reminder. The reminder that any day she could turn into a witch or die in battle, or drop her soul gem or lose it while she sleeps. 

All she wanted to do was feel human again. 

“Shut up. You're not me.” She seethed through gritted teeth. 

It’s neck made a crackling sound as it attempted to lift its head. “You’re dead, are you not? Your soul is right there” The corpse pointed at the lantern, some fingers missing.

Sayaka felt her stomach drop as she stared at the blue lantern in her hands. Her soul gem wasn’t on her finger. 

“SHUT UP!”

Her soul tumbled to her feet as she stood defiantly. The THING had started giggling. It LAUGHED at her.

“You should be more careful with that, or you’ll lose everything in an instant” it gurgled as blood poured out of its mouth.

She shakily reached down to pick up her soul, the only light source, the last thing she wanted was to be in the dark with that thing. 

Breathe, she thought. What would Kyoko think of her if she caved under pressure in front of something like this? 

“I-no. You are NOT me. And I haven’t lost anything.” She kept the image of Kyoko smiling in her mind, of Madoka calling her name as they left for school, of Mami cheerfully offering her tea. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so scared. 

She approached it slowly.

“If I never made this wish, if I undid it right now, then I’d be losing everything important to me. Mami could be dead, Kyoko would be fighting alone, and Kyousuke would still be in the hospital. I won’t regret anything. Ever.”

Getting closer made the smell worse, god it smelled like cabbage. 

“I don’t care how much longer I have to live, I would rather die in a week with everyone I love safe than live my whole life without them.” 

She stood over top of it,

“And even if I am a zombie, I need this body to protect everyone. So I’d appreciate it if some imposter didn’t make it look so gross.” 

The corpse’s eyes rolled back into its head and let out an unholy scream

“YOU WITCH! YOU FILTHY WITCH!”

It leaped from its chair (how the hell did it have the strength to move? Sayaka didn’t have time to dwell on the question) and tackled her with inhuman strength. The blood from its gaping cheek leaked onto hers as it wrapped its bony fingers from its remaining around her neck, pressing her into the hard ground. Its yellow nails dug into her neck and she felt warm blood start to pool.

“G-get off…” It’s single eye looked like it was going to fall out and smack her in the face at any moment 

Sayaka struggled to free herself. The damn thing shouldn’t be so strong for a rotting corpse. She pulled out clumps of its hair with sweaty palms.

Think. She needed to calm down and think. 

Her hand collided with something cold and metal just as she started to lose consciousness. That’s it.

“G-GO FETCH!” 

The lantern was hurdled as far away as possible as the corpse wailed in pain- 

But there was no corpse. And no wet grass and no blood on her face. There was, though, her bed and her sleeping girlfriend. Instinctively she reached for her throat. No fingernail marks. She was safe. 

The morning sun was shining through the paper-thin curtains, it made Kyoko’s hair look like a dancing flame, welcoming her home. 

Sayaka turned on her side slowly. She wrapped her fingers around her’s, breathed in her sweet scent, listened to her breathe. This moment deserved to last an eternity in her mind. She counted every breath Kyoko took.

“Yeah… I’m human.” Her forehead pressed up against the redhead. No zombie could feel this way.


End file.
